


(Don’t let me) Dive into the water

by Fandom_esque



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Percy Jackson, But they don’t, Drowning, Everyone at CHB is Homophobic and that's what prompted them, Gay Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson), Gay Nico di Angelo, HoO never happens, I can put as many paragraphs as I want, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irony, I’m bad at tagging, Luke survives in TLO, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, or at least my attempt at it, people think that they die, this is a rant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_esque/pseuds/Fandom_esque
Summary: When Percy, Luke and Nico have had enough pretending in their life, they decide, why don’t we just end it all? They decide to do it the most ironic way possible.DrowningPlease read the tags!!
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Lukercy, Nico & Luke, Nico & Percy, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy & Nico, Slight Luke Castellan/Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 38





	(Don’t let me) Dive into the water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, a year ago, and don’t even remember why I wrote it. I’m guessing it was one of the days when being queer was the worst, so in result this baby was born. If you’re in the mood for some sad but not really sad stuff here ya go.  
> I might make this have a two-shot, but I don’t think so
> 
> No beta

White light filled my vision and excruciating pain hit the very core of my body, and then all I saw was black. I faded in and out of consciousness, words swimming in and out of my ears.

“Someone call Camp or something! Percy just got hit by a truck!”

“We have a pulse!”  
“Let me see him! Percy!”

That last voice reminded me of someone. Who was it though...? Ice blue eyes flashed in my memory before sounds was lost to me completely and I swan dived into the realm of Morpheus.  
————--*——————  
When I came too, it felt as if I had just gotten trampled by a drakon, defeated the Minotaur, and then battled all of the Titans and then lost. Oh, don’t forget the throbbing pain I had in every freaking fiber of my being.

I groaned and then Sounds where whirling through my ears at top speed.  
“Someone get Will or one of the other Apollo kids. He’s awake!”  
“Can someone get me some pain meds? This dudes in for it when he’s fully awake...”

Wait, this wasn’t all of it?!

I bleary opened my eyes but then queened then shut again. I swear, that light was trying to sear my eyeballs out. I felt something cold touch my lips and then my brain realized it was water.  
“‘Cmon Percy, drink some water for me. We need you to stay with us” someone murmured. The voice sounded female but I wouldn’t count on my brain too much.  
ugh, I wanted that water, but my lips and tongue felt life foreign objects. The person edged the cup past my lips and tilted the water in a slow trickle down my throat. I guzzled the water greedily. Something was slipped into my mouth and I paused. Small and round. My mind was soon asking for the water again though. I made a noise and The cup was tilted to my lips again. I whined when the cool liquid was taken away.

There was a chuckle. “Easy there Percy, you’re stomach has been empty for a little over 72 hours. You need to go easy and let your stomach adjust to having something in there.” This time the voice was masculine. Hmmm...

I tried to say “ok” but my tongue had decided that it would take a vacation and replace itself with sandpaper, hoping I wouldn’t notice. Ha, well jokes on it, because I did. I couldn’t tell you what happened next because my head started pounding and my chest was becoming tight. My breaths came in short little huffs of air, and suddenly there was as flurry of beeping and shouting going on.

I felt someone squeeze my hand and I fluttered my fingers. I was here, but who knows for how much longer...  
My chest squeezed again and I gasped. I needed air. Air, air, where was it. I started writhing on the sheets. I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t feel the fingers I was clinging too so tightly a second before, I couldn’t see. And then I could. Everything rushed back. I took deep gulps of the sweet, cool air. I was panting and I sunk into the bed I was on. But the beeping was still going on in the background. 

The pounding in my head became too much and I slowly succumbed to darkness. The only difference from last time though, was that only one little bit of speech stuck with me, even though I knew I had listened to more than one person.  
“Come ON Percy, please. Stay with us, stay with me...” 

The last part was said in a broken whisper.

————--*——————

In the morning, Chiron received an IM form three water nypohms. They said they had found three bodies on the side of their river. The bodies were cold, wet and drowned. Dead. had been since dawn or very late last night at the very least. Chiron rushed over because they said they were some very important demigods, but didn’t know their names.

When he got there, the centaur stood shocked, and didn’t try and stop the lone tear that embedded itself into his cheek. He thanked the nymph and gathered some Lily’s that where near the waters edge.

Chiron laid them down at the feet of the dea- no, the...demigods who had wandered too far into the forest.

And then he whispered, “all hail Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Luke Castellan. May their stories be passed on for generations”

Then he turned around and trotted away, going to tell the camp and get someone to move their bodies. No one noticed the small twitch in a certain son of Poseidon’s fingers.

And no one ever would.

When Chiron came back, accompanied by Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, the three blue-cold bodies were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation:
> 
> Everyone at CHB was really homophobic, and the trio got sick of hearing “Omg look at that fag! I bet he’s a man-whore” everyday. Thus the drowning. I’m leaving it up too you too decide how and why they survived. And where they went.


End file.
